Cadavre Exquis
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: "Un anglais ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit d'une chose aussi importante qu'un pari." Tout avait commencé par un jeu et tout devrait finir comme tel.


Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au défi Photo-Fic du Forum Francophone. Il s'agit d'un jeu durant lequel on vous donne une photo (ici Harry Potter, un hibou et un parchemin avec une tour en arrière plan) et vous devez ensuite écrire une fic de plus de 1500 mots qui tournerait autour. On a quinze jours pour le faire, mais autant que je l'avoue, je me suis inscrite hier et la date limite est demain. Vous allez aussi remarquer que tous les éléments sont retenus... tous sauf le personnage... comment ça, il aurait du être le héros ? J'interprète comme je veux...

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à rappeler une fois encore que l'univers Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, j'ai nommé JK ROWLING.

**Annonce :** Merci à Elbereth des Neiges pour sa correction un peu précipitée (tu es un ange **gambade**)

Je vous propose deux chansons en fond sonore, les deux chansons que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire :

Somewhere only we know de Keane pour les premières parties

Decode de Paramore pour la toute dernière partie

**Lien de la photo :** _photo (tiretdu6) fictions (point) forumgratuit (point) be( slash) f20 (tiretdu6) defi (tiretdu6) 14 (tiretdu6) harry (tiretdu6) potter_

_(ajoutez les trois w, otez les espaces et remplacez les parenthèses par le symbole qu'elles contiennent)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cadavre exquis <strong>_

La distribution du courrier était l'un de ces petits rituels qui composaient l'essence même de Poudlard. Chaque matin, les étudiants levaient la tête vers la fenêtre du fond, attendant de voir les hiboux et autres chouettes débouler dans la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, toujours la même répartition : en premier lieu, les oiseaux de la Gazette venaient donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur ; suivaient ensuite les rapaces les plus rapides, tel que le Grand Duc de Drago Malefoy, qui portaient le courrier et les colis provenant des familles. Puis arrivaient les quelques retardataires, des hiboux un peu plus vieux qui prenaient leur temps. Finalement, une fois que chacun de ces oiseaux était arrivé dans les bras de son propriétaire, que les lettres étaient récupérées, les colis ouverts et les premiers élèves sortis de la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir arriver un hibou amaigri, volant de travers et avec un air un peu pataud. Cette pauvre bête assoiffée qui semblait avoir parcouru trop de kilomètres pour son propre bien, c'était Errol, le vieux hibou des Weasley. La famille avait renoncé à l'utiliser en général, le hibou de Ron était suffisamment jeune et vigoureux pour porter les colis et ce, même en plein hiver.

Mais, en ce beau jour d'octobre, ce n'était pas Errol que Ronald attendait, et, lorsqu'une petite chouette effraie vint se poser à côté de son assiette, il sut qu'il avait une bonne raison de rester assis devant son repas alors que tout le monde était parti, une bonne raison de passer pour un glouton devant ses deux amis, une bonne raison d'attendre un courrier qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Il prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta avec une lenteur démentie par ses yeux impatients qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. La lettre fut parcourue rapidement et brulée presque aussitôt. Le garçon se leva d'un pas lent et rejoignit ses amis devant la salle de potion.

Il ne leva pas la tête, ne chercha pas où elle était ni avec qui. Et quand le professeur Rogue arriva, il se contenta d'entrer dans la salle d'un pas vigoureux et de s'installer au rang habituel près du chaudron qu'il allait partager avec Harry. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans un soupir poussé qui leur valut un regard noir du Maitre des cachots.

Le cours en lui-même ne posa aucun problème. Les Serpentard étaient calmes et les Gryffondor motivées, bref une ambiance studieuse pour un lundi matin. Mais pour Ronald, c'était différent, la lettre ne quittait pas son esprit et il finit par s'excuser auprès de Harry pour avoir oublié un ingrédient nécessaire à la confection de la potion. Il revint rapidement à sa table, laissant son regard voler sur les élèves. Il ajouta le dit-ingrédient et patienta. La potion prit une teinte bleuâtre plutôt que jaune et commença petit à petit à bouillir. Une odeur acre se dégagea du chaudron et, quelques bulles plus tard, le récipient éclata à la figure des deux élèves.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où chacun attendit la réaction des deux garçons puis Ron partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui laissa toute la classe, Severus compris, perplexe. Le professeur lui demanda finalement d'évacuer la salle s'il était incapable de se calmer ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

Ron profita de cette pause inattendue pour monter à la volière. Le jeune homme avait un courrier à rédiger, une lettre qui ne saurait attendre. Les marches furent gravies trois par trois, il lui suffisait d'allonger un peu les jambes et il se donnait des ailes. Le plus dur arrivé en haut fut de savoir quoi écrire. Le garçon sortit un parchemin de sa poche et attrapa une plume dans son sac. Comment lui dire ? Que lui demander ? Après trois mois d'interruption, il aurait dû avoir des millions d'idées qui se seraient bousculées dans sa petite tête, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il ne savait rien. En fin de compte, ce fut l'urgence qui le décida. Il prit sa plume et écrivit rapidement. Fier de son résultat, il demanda à une chouette au hasard de déposer le courrier le lendemain puis il prit ses cliques et ses claques et rejoignit la Grande Salle où ses deux amis l'attendaient avec une impatience nullement dissimulée. Ils le tannèrent pour connaître la raison de son hilarité en cours mais la réponse ne survint jamais, les laissant dans un état de totale frustration jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

OooOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, l'impatience était toujours là et, pour la première fois en cinq ans, le premier levé fut Ronald. Il s'habilla précipitamment et descendit à la Grande Salle sans oublier de réveiller Harry d'un « J'ai faim ! On se retrouve en bas. » tonitruant. Dévalant les escaliers, il eut un soupçon de sourire en pensant qu'à ce rythme là il aurait perdu au moins quarante kilos d'ici la fin de l'année.

Ron ne tenait pas en place. A peine assis, il eut envie de se relever. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, il ne put que la suivre du regard jusqu'à sa table. Harry et Hermione finirent par le rejoindre et la distribution du courrier commença. Cette fois-ci, il ne se tourna pas spontanément vers la grande fenêtre. Il n'attendait pas de lettre et n'eut aucune raison valable pour ne pas quitter la Grande Salle en même temps que les autres. Encore une fois, ce fut l'impatience qui le porta de cours en cours. Comme sur une autre planète, il se rendait compte que le jeu continuait et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre un retour en arrière. Quand sonna l'heure du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il sentit le plaisir dépasser l'impatience et ce fut tranquillement qu'il passa le pas de la porte, choisissant une table la plus proche possible du petit spectacle qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Vers le milieu de l'heure, la jeune fille leva la main. Ombrage, forte de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son cours lui donna immédiatement la parole.

- Ne pensez vous pas, professeur, que votre tailleur manque singulièrement d'originalité ?

La pauvre Dolores ne put que balbutier d'un air outragé, ne sachant que dire et dans la minute qui suivit, un sortilège fut lancé. Tels de petites taches, des cœurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel apparurent peu à peu et une inscription se broda sur le tailleur en soie rose « Câlins Gratuits ! ». La suite ne fut peuplée que de petits -_Oh, Oh, Oh_- sans conséquence et Ron se laissa aller contre son dossier, riant de bon cœur tandis que la brune sortait de la salle pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme, son petit menton qui pointait vers l'avant dans une attitude constante de défi, le rictus amusé quand il agissait comme il le devait...

Ce petit jeu avait commencé l'année dernière lorsque, face à un Harry obnubilé par la Coupe des trois champions et une Hermione qui n'était mieux, il s'était senti seul. Il avait croisé la jeune femme au détour d'un couloir. Il y avait eu une bravade puis un acte, un défi puis une réponse et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé le jeu. Un échange de lettres leur permettait de défier l'autre. Si le défi était relevé et réussi, l'adversaire avait alors le droit de renvoyer une lettre avec un défi et une question à laquelle l'autre était obligé de répondre. De cette manière, ils en étaient petit à petit arrivés à se connaître et se reconnaître. Ils connaissaient les pensées et les sourires de l'autre, ils connaissaient les soupirs et les moues de détresse de l'adversaire. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû cesser le jeu pendant les vacances d'été, toutefois la rentrée avait ramené à la plus grande joie de Ron une lettre et un défi : _Faire exploser le chaudron du Survivant juste sous son nez._

Comme après chaque pari accompli, la journée s'écoula avec la dextérité d'une limace. Il n'en voyait pas venir la fin, attendant avec hâte la lettre qui arriverait le lendemain matin conformément aux règles qu'ils s'étaient fixées. Ron mangea peu au repas et préféra se coucher le plus tôt possible, devançant même quelques uns des premières années. Il en était sûr, dormir lui permettrait de voir l'aiguille des heures avancer singulièrement plus vite. C'est ainsi qu'il se hissa au premier étage sous les regards incrédules de ses amis.

Le même scénario se répéta deux mois durant, et ce matin –là, Ron se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est lui qui aurait le défi de Noël cette année et il était pressé de savoir ce que la jeune femme avait pu lui concocter. Une fois de plus, il passa pour un goinfre devant ses amis qui finirent par quitter la salle sans lui. Un hibou légèrement roux se posa à ses côtes et le jeune homme se jeta sur le morceau de parchemin.

_« Ronald, _

_Tu es en dépression pour poser une question pareille ? Franchement quelle idée... Enfin bon, voici ta réponse : Si je devais choisir ma mort, je porterais une robe blanche et de jolies ailes pour avoir l'impression d'être un ange une dernière fois. _

_Mon grand roux, voilà ton gage de Noël : Un Père Noël en caleçon qui ferait le tour de la Grande Salle sous sa jolie barbe blanche... ça ne t'a jamais tenté ? _

_Bien à toi, _

_La mauvaise voix de ta conscience. _

_P.S : Ma question sera claire. Elle n'admet qu'une réponse soit oui soit non. Une simple réponse et le jeu continue quelle qu'elle soit. _

_M'aimes-tu ?» _

Si le défi proposé par la brunette l'avait fait sourire, la question lui plut nettement moins. Non pas parce que la réponse allait être négative et qu'il avait peur, non pas parce qu'elle serait positive et qu'une fois encore il avait peur. En vérité, le jeune homme n'en savait rien et là résidait sa véritable angoisse. L'aimait-il d'une amitié forte et sincère ou était-ce de l'amour qui se camouflait sous d'autres formes ?

Ronald décida de laisser la question de côté et se concentrer d'abord sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour la barbe blanche, cela ne fut pas très difficile, il utilisa à son paroxysme le sort que les jumeaux avaient trouvé lorsqu'ils avaient voulu passer la barrière magique et mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu. Il matérialisa un bonnet de Père Nöel grâce à l'un des livres qu'Hermione avait laissé trainer puis s'assura que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Après tout, il n'y avait eu aucune clause selon laquelle le pari devrait être réalisé à visage découvert.

Lorsque l'heure du banquet arriva, il récupéra un balai dans la remise et fonça dans la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves étaient présents ce soir-là, les vacances ayant encore frappé, et il considéra cela comme une chance. Sous les regards ébahis des élèves encore présents, il fit le tour de la salle debout sur son balai et criant des - Oh oh Joyeux Noël - à qui voulait l'entendre avant de se précipiter au dehors sous les cris outragés de Minerva Mcgonagall. Il recouvra rapidement son apparence normal et regagna le lieu des festivités. Il fut accueilli par les rires de Harry et Hermione :

- Mon vieux, tu as vraiment raté quelque chose !

- Ah ?

Écoutant d'une oreille les merveilleuses aventures de Harry, Ron avisa un regard amusé auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil discret. Elle avait apprécié le spectacle et force était de constater que tant qu'elle se tenait face à lui, il ne pourrait donner toute son attention à ses amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois depuis la dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Le défi avait été accompli mais Ronald n'avait jamais pu trouver une réponse aux questionnements de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas répondre. L'humeur du Gryffondor s'était peu à peu ternie, se transformant gentiment en catatonie. Sans les défis, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau seul... sans les défis ou sans elle ? C'était encore et toujours le même débat qui le poursuivait dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Mais que vois-je là ? Weasmoche ? Seul ? Tu as perdu ton maitre, mon toutou ?

- Ferme-là, Malefoy !

- Mais c'est qu'il te mordrait presque, mon Drago.

Ron se tourna furieusement vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait Drago

- Crève Parkinson !

Il la bouscula et partit à pas lourds vers le parc où les élèves avaient décidé de faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Après cela, l'après-midi aurait pu se dérouler sans heurts dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Trop de choses avaient été dites et le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. C'est ainsi que l'attention de Ron fut attirée par des cris de premières années qui fixaient l'air sous les yeux horrifiés du corps enseignant sorti profiter du grand air. En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, une silhouette féminine se découpait dans le ciel les bras loin du corps. Tout dans sa posture criait « Je peux le faire moi-même. Pourquoi attendre qu'elle vienne ? Je peux. JE PEUX ! ». A ce moment-là, ce ne fut plus seulement la posture qui hurlait mais plutôt la voix féminine qui vint claquer dans l'air et gifler Ronald au plus profond de lui.

Elle se pencha en avant et ce fut la chute. Une chute longue dont on ne voyait qu'une petite paire d'ailes inerte. Il pria un instant pour que la pesanteur s'inverse mais il n'y eut aucun sauvetage, seulement un bruit sourd lorsque le corps atterrit dans la neige. Les yeux du garçon demeurèrent secs et ses pas le guidèrent vers la pauvre victime d'un jeu idiot. Il lui prit la main et aperçut dans la paume de la jeune fille trois petites lettres qui devaient se graver dans son cœur à tout jamais. Comme un pantin sans fil, il la contempla sans esquisser le moindre geste : elle était belle dans la mort avec sa robe blanche et ses ailes froissées. Puis il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sincère. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et laissa échapper dans un murmure sourd le mot qu'elle avait retenu jusque dans la mort :

- Cap.

Et il l'embrassa. Il baisa les lèvres rougies par un sang qui s'écoulerait bientôt hors de son corps. Il baisa sa main, ses cheveux... il baisa son cœur dans un ultime sursaut avant qu'il ne soit arraché de la victime par des mains étrangères.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Il fallait que le jeu se termine de cette façon ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la défier, elle avait trouvé un défi dans des paroles lâchées en l'air ?

Se drapant dans sa dignité, Ronald se releva et contempla une toute dernière fois le corps. Elle était si belle dans la mort... si belle... Oui, Pansy Parkison faisait un cadavre exquis.

* * *

><p>Merci à vous, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire cet OS,<p>

_L'auteur dépend de vos commentaires. Pour sa survie, n'hésitez pas !_

Amicalement votre,

Len


End file.
